priere
by Kuroneko-Burijishito
Summary: jeri's tragic memories still plague her, until one night, she is driven mad, and kills all her friends and loved ones. will she able to fix whatever she cant fix? based on the  touhou project video 'priere'


_Tsumetai kono heya.. kogoeru kuchubiru..kasuka ni, tomishita... kumo no ito yurameku.._

The solitude never goes away, doesn't it?

Jeri Katou's dull golden eyes stared in the darkness as she held her pink blanket tighter. Her hair fell on her hair, as she reminisced the times she was with her father and her real mother. She was always happy at the sight of a complete family. Her father washing her during her younger years. And now this woman had to come along and ruin it as soon as her mother died.

She vowed to herself never to give her a chance. She would not love this stepmother, a new wife of her father. And then her friends came.

_Yoru no seijaku wo.. kaki kesu amaoto. Konya.. tooku de.. kanashii.. koe ga suru..._

At first, she was a little weirded out when she first met a certain Matsuda boy. He would always turn pink and stutter when she tries to speak to him. Gradually, she openly becomes friends with him, Kenta, and Kazu. She heard rumours from her classmates that Takato had a crush on her. This made her a bit pink, and only smiled at the remark. Then Leomon came to her life. So devasting when she witnessed her partner's death.

Jeri got off the bed, and looked at the bright full moon, where in her eyes, they were turning blood red.

_Usugurai rouka ni yasashiku ukabu garasu no shirube..mado ni tsutau shizuku namida no youni koboreochite ku.._

Then came the time when she was saved from the D-reaper by Takato, and the rest of the group. Ever since that incident, she held her friends closer to her heart..

Then came the time when Takato confessed, and they shared their first kiss. But even with the happiest things she was having at these times..

The scars still remain...

The solitude never goes away.. prowling her mind, frightening than the night..

Parents... this woman.. is ruining it.. i'm still alone.. Leomon left me... Takato might leave me.. See? I'm alone..

_Yami ni negai wo... tsuki ni inori wa... sora takkaku mae.. kurenai no tsubasa... _

The next thing she knew, she was on the roof of the house, her hands dripping with fresh blood, just like her mouth is now. Wings grew on her back as she was near the large moon. Then she proceeded to claw her parents to death, and killing her stepbrother, licking their blood. Her puppet was lying on the parquet floor, limp and covered in blood.

_Fuyu no tooku wo.. haru ni tokashide.. towa ni sasageru.. watashi no subete wo..._

She went inside Rika's room, Rika horrified seeing Jeri like this. Covered in blood with an evil look on her face. Instead of killing Rika, she embraces her. Rika gave a worried look as her hands went stiff while Jeri held her head.

_Kurikaesu toki no ii nazo wa.._

The room was filled with blood. The scarlet colour was painted in the room as Jeri's eyes continued to dull into gold. She walks along the corridors of their house, the room splattered with blood. Then she notices Takato's d-arc. Lying next to it.. is nothing else than her loved one's body

_Moeagaru.. bara no younetsu... _

Takato was sitting on his pool of blood, his mouth bleeding as he tried to move his feet. All the others were lying next to him, clawed to death. Henry was lying lifeless on the floor, next to Kazu. Ryo was battered to death, same with Kenta. Jeri snapped out of the trance, and looked at her green dress, smeared with blood. Her hands, sticky and bruised with the same thing. The girl screamed in horror as she sat on her knees and holding her head.

_Yami ni negai wo.. tsuki ni inori wa.. sora takkaku mae.. kurenai no tsubasa.. fuyu no tooku wo.. haru ni tokashide, towa ni sasageru.. _

She cradles Takato's body, her face streaked with tears as the d- reaper taunted her inside her head. She screamed as she kissed Takato's forehead and silently mumbling for forgiveness. Takato's bloody hand caressed her face and shook.

_Watashi no subete wo..._

Jeri woke up, the room's light was on. Her friends were around her as Ryo gave her a cup of tea to calm her down, and Takato wiping her tears with his hankie. Henry and Terriermon gave her a pitiful look, and Kazu and Kenta gasped. It was a dream. Takato was still with her, sitting next to her and had that cute worried look. He asks what happened, but Jeri only shook her head, smiling. It was only a bad dream...

Jeri looked at the window and saw the bright full moon, then smiled to herself.

_kono yo no subete ni ..._

**AN OWEN?**

**A mixture of touhou project would do just fine.. jeri styles herself as remilia scarlet aint a bad idea, right?.. **

**-claire.**

**^a girl who styles herself as a vampire is a skinny li'l b*tch.. just kidding =DD did itype the lyrics right?**


End file.
